<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsent Letters by RedReap1812</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836257">Unsent Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedReap1812/pseuds/RedReap1812'>RedReap1812</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death(s), Crying, Gen, I'm not good at angst sorry, M/M, Post-The Death Cure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedReap1812/pseuds/RedReap1812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Newt's death, nothing felt the same anymore. At least, to Minho it did. He just can't seem to find the closure he needs (it's not like he thinks he'll even get one). Until Jorge approaches him with something that may help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorge &amp; Minho, Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsent Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Another Minewt story I came up with! I based off some things from the book, but everything else is from the movie. It made me sad that Newt didn't write a letter for Minho if he'd die, so I wanted to make a fic showing a possibility on why he didn't leave Minho a note or letter.</p><p>Sorry if it's bad. But enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho knows that he'll never feel the same again. Not without Newt, not with anybody.</p><p>Minho knows that many people- a lot of which were his <i>friends</i> died trying to get this far. But he can't bring himself to grieve for them like the way he's grieving Newt right now.</p><p><i>Newt</i> .</p><p>God, he feels like crying just thinking about the blonde. Who was his. <i>His</i> .</p><p>Minho kicked a stone that was right in front of his foot on the shore. He was wondering if Thomas felt the same, but with Teresa. Teresa died saving Thomas, after all. The poor shank couldn't seem to catch a break with all the people dying for him. <i>Newt was part of them</i> .</p><p>He also wondered about how close Thomas and Newt have gotten while he was captured. The thought of <i>how</i> close they could have gotten caused an unpleasant twist in his gut and an involuntary clench of jaw.</p><p><i>'That shuckface would laugh at how I just reacted.'</i> He smiled at the scene he had just imagined inside his head.</p><p>
  <i>"No need to get jealous, Min. Pretty sure our little Tommy over there is in love with Teresa." Newt laughed at his (boyfriend? Best friend?) as he bumped their shoulders together. Then Minho caught his hand and intertwined their fingers, which always made the blonde blush cutely before grinning softly to himself.</i>
</p><p>Minho shook out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He already knew who it was, besides the accent, Thomas was still asleep and Frypan would most likely be cooking right now.</p><p>"Jorge," the Asian raised a hand in greeting to the older man.</p><p>Jorge smiled at him, the old Runner noticed the man was carrying a bag. It looked familiar, but Minho couldn't remember why. He looked back up at Jorge after a moment of examining the item he's carrying.</p><p>"Good morning, <i>hermano.</i> You're awake early as usual." He greeted. Minho smirked at the guy, nodding.</p><p>"Well, of course. But you're usually not," Minho dropped his smirk as he raised an eyebrow, "so what do you need?"</p><p>Jorge immediately sobered as he stared at the Asian. "I found something that you might want to see." He confessed. Now the old Runner became confused, was he talking about the bag? Because it may be familiar but he wasn't-</p><p>"This was your friend's- Newt. This was Newt's bag." Jorge held up the bag in between them, and Minho felt his eyes widen and his breathing stopped.</p><p>"W-what?" He eventually choked out through the sudden lump in his throat.</p><p>"I found it. There are some things inside that may be his. I also saw some things that... look like it was for you." The older man said to him in a solemn voice. Minho couldn't stop himself from immediately snatching the bag from Jorge's grip.</p><p>"H... how do you know this is... was his?" Minho asked him, clutching the bag to his chest.</p><p>Jorge looked at him with sadness before he answered, "He carried it around everywhere. I've also seen him stuff some things in there."</p><p>Minho nodded at the man. After he was sure he could speak again, he thanked him but the old shank didn't stop there.</p><p>"He was going to write a letter for you, too. But after several attempts... he just decided to stop it and resolved to tell you himself.. or he thought he was being too hopeful, whether because you might've already died or because he thought he'd die, I don't know." Jorge recited to him.</p><p>The old Keeper froze. <i>Newt tried to write a letter for him?</i> He knew he wrote one to Thomas, but Minho didn't read it to respect his privacy.</p><p>The Asian nodded again and thanked him, before jogging off. The backpack slung over his shoulder as he headed back to his tent for now. He wanted- no <i>needed</i> to see what Newt could have left him.</p><p>When he reached the inside of his tent, he wasted no time to sit on his bed and pulled the backpack off his shoulder. He opened it and saw a few items that made his eyes water slightly.</p><p>Newt's scarf, the one he'd wore in the Scorch. There were also a few shirts inside, but what caught him off guard were the numerous crumpled papers in there. He picked one and opened it, curious.</p><p>Just the two words on top alone made Minho choke on air.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Dear Minho,</i>
  </b>
</p><p>He remembered what Jorge said. <i>He was going to write a letter for you, too. But after several attempts... he just decided to stop it and resolved to tell you himself..</i></p><p>
  <i>But he never said anything...</i> <b>Because he died. You weren't able to save him. You weren't FAST ENOUGH.</b>
</p><p>Minho inhaled shakily as he blinked away the tears and he continued reading the letter.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>This is, well.. the second letter I remember writing. I'm sorry, Tommy got first. I had no bloody idea what to write to you, because you're.. well, Minho.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Minho snorted, classic Newt.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>But, I know you and Tommy might be blaming yourselves for my death. So I want you to know, it's NOT your fault. Nor is it Tommy's. I knew what I would get myself into and I knew how unlikely it was for me to survive from that. And since I'm writing this letter, it must mean that I'm dead. You better bloody cry for me. But don't cry too much.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Minho remembered what Jorge said <i>"But after several attempts... he just decided to stop it"</i> and got confused, but this letter wasn't as crumpled as the other ones, he realized. <i>Maybe he did finish one</i> . He shook out of his thoughts and continued to read.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>I also want you to move on.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Minho's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically as if Newt was there. <i>He probably is</i> . The Asian mused.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>I love you. Don't ever doubt that. And I'm not asking you to love another person, shuck, not even I bloody want that. But Min, I want you to move on. Or at least get some closure, good that?  I love you, very much. But I also want you to be happy. So be happy and live, for me. Promise that. Okay?

                                                                                                                                                                                                              Yours truly and forever,
                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Newt</i>
  </b>
</p><p>The old Runner didn't notice he was crying until he saw his tears fall on the piece of paper he was holding. He wiped his eyes quickly and took a deep breath. The Asian picked the bag back up and pressed it against his face, letting himself grieve for Newt.</p><p>"I promise... I'll try."</p><p>Minho may never find the closure he needs. But as he felt the tiniest bit of darkness leave his heart and the most slightest of weights being lifted off his shoulder, he thinks, for the first time since Newt's death. <i>I'll survive</i> .

</p><p>And that was enough for an unseen, watching blonde to move on to the afterlife, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHUCK! This is horrible. I tried, but I couldn't convey the emotion. I pictured the scene, not narration. Sorry for this HORRIBLE fanfic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>